


深夜幻想-罗迪-理疗床

by dubianosamu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubianosamu/pseuds/dubianosamu
Summary: 没办法，谁让迪比总是喜欢恶作剧。





	深夜幻想-罗迪-理疗床

#深夜幻想

世界第一需要许多东西，天赋之外，也要超乎常人的毅力和努力。所以Cristiano总是训练场里最积极的那一个，来的最早，离开最晚，就像此刻，大部分人都已经离去，他刚刚结束力量训练，进入理疗室进行放松。  
成熟的球队后勤有专门的理疗部门，葡萄牙人躺在理疗床上，放松着身体，专业的按摩师为他放松肌肉，他渐渐昏沉，在床上陷入小憩。  
再醒来时候理疗仍在继续，他结实的小腿和脚踝被人握在手里用手揉搓按压，但他敏感的觉得这并不是寻常的理疗——他转过头，身后的人冲他眨眨漂亮的灰色眼睛，狡黠的笑。  
他的队友，小队长，都灵的宝石站在理疗床边，只穿着一件宽松的球裤，他按着Cristiano的小腿，继续往上，为他放松大腿肌肉。  
——翻个身？  
男孩好像很认真似的对他说，搓热的手在球队巨星的肌肉上滑动。于是他从善如流，翻身躺在那里。  
他只穿了一件内裤，身下垫着的浴巾随着他的动作被卷起一点，阿根廷人耐心的把浴巾为他铺平，然后用手继续帮人放松着肌肉，他就像平时的理疗做的那样，揉按，不断的按摩。  
如果没有那些若有似无的抚摸和他盯着男人嘴唇不放的目光，一切都很正常。  
葡萄牙人最先按耐不住，伸手把作乱的小宝石拉过来，强硬的要求他爬到床上。  
男孩照做了，也许这本来就是他的目的，只是可怜了这张不太结实的理疗床罢了。他们互相放松，用简单的揉按、抚摸和敲打——Cris一巴掌拍在Dybi的屁股上，看着他疼得哼了一声咬住嘴唇，他命令男孩转过去，然后接二连三的用手掌拍着他的臀瓣，他的球裤被剥下来，那里泛出了可疑的红色。  
然后是近乎疯狂的放松时间，感谢理疗师准备的齐全的精油和香薰，阿根廷人才能放松地张开腿用自己的身体去迎接使用，他的大腿根紧绷着，肌肉随着上下的动作而颤抖。Cristiano的手在他的腿根抚摸，那里的肤色比他的小腿和膝盖要白一些。他也握着男孩的脚踝，想起他总是把球袜拉的低一截，有些不满的掐着那里的软肉，念叨着不准他不戴护腿板。  
最后阿根廷人趴在他身上喘气，累得头也不肯抬，但手指还不安分的去摸Cris突出的喉结，被男人捉住手又打了一下屁股。  
他不是个乖孩子，需要一点教育。


End file.
